Rules and Regulations
By playing in Cormyr, you agree to abide by the following covenant (set of rules and statements). Failure to do so will result in action, up to and including being removed from the community. NEW PLAYERS: In addition to agreeing to this set of covenant, you are also under a probationary period until you reach level 3. During that time, any failure to abide by these rules as determined by a GM will be treated much more severely. EXISTING PLAYERS: In the past, we have been very lax about many things covered in this new covenant, and it has caused harm to our community. Take this as my promise that we will be swift and decisive about removing problem players. 1. Don't be a douche This concept ONLY works if we all try to get along. If your actions are bothering another player and they let you know, just lay off. Disagreements will happen, but I'm pretty sure we can all act like adults. Keep your disagreements civilized, and stay away from personal attacks, period. If you have a disagreement with another player or a GM, work it out with that specific person IN PRIVATE. If you don’t feel you can, then send a PM to Cinnabon. These are your ONLY two options. Regardless of the nature of the argument, if you start being mean or flaming people to other members of the community, you’re officially in violation of this rule. 2. Do Not be a Douche to GMs This is pretty much the same thing as above, but I want to be very clear. I have zero tolerance for anyone who berates, belittles, or disrespects a GM in this community. These people are volunteering their time in order to make the community a better place for you to play. Again, keep your complaints private or send them to Cinnabon, and keep it respectful. 3. Be Mature Cormyr Living Campaign now has a minimum age limit of 16. While we can never actually police what age our members are, what this age limit means is that we expect you to act, at a BARE minimum, with a maturity level sufficient enough to avoid childish outbursts, ‘he said/she said’ whining, and name-calling. If you whine like a child, or you argue like a child, you will be treated like a child, and we remove children from our community. 4. Keep it PG-13 and Harassment-Free Since inclusion is a priority and everyone must feel comfortable playing here, do not engage in any roleplay or out-of-character chat that would make another person feel uncomfortable. Light swearing is not an issue, nor are mild mature themes, but keep it light. If you’d feel uncomfortable with your 12-year-old nephew reading what you’re doing, then it’s probably not fit for Cormyr. Additionally, do not engage in roleplay or chat that would be considered racist, sexually discriminatory, or otherwise bigoted toward a player or GM. (Note: In-character racism against fictional races, such a character not liking Orcs, is acceptable and part of the FR setting, but keep it light.) 5. Avoid Being Condescending Everybody was new sometime, and even those who aren’t will sometimes have questions about a topic you may think is easy or obvious. When that happens, try and be helpful without being condescending. Comments such as, “How do you not understand this”, or “It’s so easy, what are you confused about”, are not helpful, they are mean. 6. Be Patient Our GM squad is comprised solely of volunteers -- players who decided they wanted to volunteer their time to make the experience better for other players. As such, no one here is on the clock at any particular time. There will be times where you need a character approved and no one is available to work with you right away. It’s unfortunate, but it’s just the way it is. Please be respectful of the fact that GMs are players too, and may have other priorities before they can assist you. This also applies to encounters being run. Impatience and pestering will not speed things up. Remember, when you ask for an ER, a puppy dies. 7. GMs Have the Final Say We have a whole lot of posts and information guiding interactions and the processes by which we run encounters and create characters. But, there WILL be times when something becomes unclear or the player group gets confused. In these situations, whatever GMs are around will make decisions, and you must abide by them. Major GM rulings will always be officially reviewed and overturned or finalized in the future, but when you're in session with a GM, their word is final. 8. Always Include Others when you can Likewise, our concept only works if we embody a spirit of inclusion. Even without a GM present, try and include other players in any open roleplay you may have. Try to start a conversation with a stranger or ask their opinion on a discussion you're having with another player. The greatest benefit CLC will be providing is the opportunity to interact and play pathfinder with many different people. If you can't find it within yourself to include other people, then you're harming our system. Include others. This is not a suggestion, it’s a rule. 9. Out of Character chat is Out of Character You have the responsibility to CLEARLY denote when using out-of-character chat. My favorite way is with two parentheses ((like this)). Everything your character does and says is required to be in character. Out-of-character chat is acceptable, but should be kept to a minimum. If you want to chat with a friend out-of-character, grab their skype ID and go to town. Just don't clog the room. 10. Roleplay Must be Proper for the Setting Cormyr is based off of the Forgotten Realms Campaign setting. Much information about Cormyr and other parts of Faerun is available online. As far as what Cormyr is like, you would do well to imagine it as medieval Europe. We are not an eastern setting, an erotic setting, a sci-fi setting, a time-travel setting, or any other type of setting other than Forgotten Realms medieval fantasy. You may not play a character from a video game or a book, or anything taken from pop culture. Your character must be original and fit within the setting. You must name yourself and anything else you control as appropriate to the setting. Highly popular character names from other places are not acceptable (i.e. You're not named Goku or Pikachu). While Eastern characters and classes are acceptable, keep in mind that they would be foreigners within Cormyr and roleplay accordingly (i.e. Cormyr is not an Anime). 11. Open Roleplay cannot grant Gameplay Advantage Open Roleplay is the heart of the community. Especially while we are growing, there are many times where few people are online. During these slow times when no GM is planning on throwing monsters at you, please keep the roleplay alive. Your character is more than a walking longsword or a mobile spell turret. They have hopes and dreams, likes and dislikes. Create that personality through interactions with other players, any time of day. You have a very free hand in what you want your character to do or participate in. If you want them to go buy an item from a shop that's on the Always Available list, go for it! Just put it on your sheet when done. If you want to go feed the birds in the park, go for it. If you want to go chat with the Temple Priest about getting those nasty warts removed, it's your call. Walk around the city. But do NOT under any circumstances, negatively affect another person's enjoyment of the game or roleplay any situation that would affect the world as a whole. You may not use your character's rope to tie up another player that's bugging you unless they're on board with the roleplay. You may not roleplay audiences with the Princess Regent, etc. You may not roleplay becoming the leader of the Purple Dragon Knights. These situations make it very hard for GMs to treat players equally and can invalidate portions of adventures. 12. Follow All Character Restrictions, including the ban-list Bam. Self-explanatory. It's your responsibility, not GMs, to make sure you follow the character creation rules. Any violations will result in the need to redo parts of your character, and under extreme circumstances may result in experience or loot penalties. If you repeatedly violate these rules and cannot learn to follow the restrictions set in place as part of Cormyr, you will be removed. Ask a GM if you want to be sure you're following the rules. 13. When in doubt, write it down It's important to track any type of advancement your character receives. Our wiki details how you need to track experience and loot, but there are less tangible things, too. Maybe you received a special pin during an encounter that may come up later, or maybe you earned a favor. If you're going to use it later, it must be written down on your character sheet along with the ID of the encounter you earned it in or the GM who gave it to you. 14. Ask Questions If anything confuses you, look it up or ask. Do not try to proceed with something unless you are sure of how it works. Either ask questions of the internet, or of your fellow players, or of a GM. Even if a GM isn't online, PM them in Roll20, and they'll see it eventually.